Humanos, vampiros y nobles
by Endway2000
Summary: Fubbline. Serie de relatos cortos basados en el trio de Hora de Aventura (y sus contrapartes). Dos relatos sobre Finn, Marceline y Bonnibel, y dos de Fionna, Marshall lee y Gumball. Trio, OT3. Sumarios de cada historia adentro.
1. Durmiendo juntos

Hey, que hay aventureros?

Ahora les traigo algo que estuve planeando desde hace un tiempo, una coleccion de relatos de mi pareja "casi" favorita: Fubbline, y su contraparte. Asi que aqui hay dos relatos de Finn/Marceline/Bubblegum y dos de Fionna/Lee/Gumball. Si tiene exito, despues podria subir otro mas y mas historias Fubbline!

Bueno, los dejo con las historias:

_Durmiendo juntos: Marceline siente envidia de como se llevan Finn y la Dulce Princesa. Se siente dejada de lado y decide espiarlos, pero terminara siendo descubierta. Dormir juntos siempre es mejor, al final._

* * *

Era una noche realmente fría. No que a un vampiro le importe el frío: no es que pueda sentirlo por completo en su piel siempre muerta ni pueda pescar un resfriado. Pero el rugir del viento mientras azota puertas y ventanas mal cerradas y mueve su largo cabello lanzándolo frente a su rostro haciendo difícil la visibilidad, le daba la idea de que hacia _frío, _y así podía llegar a sentirlo, a su personal manera. No como una autentica helada, sino como una emoción, una sensación física trasladada a algo mental: un sentimiento de tristeza y soledad.

Los habitantes del Dulce Reino estaban ya en sus camas, bien abrigados y probablemente abrazando sus rodillas del miedo al escándalo provocado la ventisca. Y ella observaba a dos figuras en aquella misma posición, acostados uno junto al otro y abrazándose para mantener el calor, y para sentir la presencia de su compañero.

Observo al humano y a la Dulce Princesa dormir durante… bueno, el cuanto es difícil saberlo. Los vampiros tampoco entienden el tiempo como los mortales: podrían haber sido minutos para ella y un año entero en el resto del mundo. Pero no había salido el sol, así que Marceline pensó que habría sido mas o menos una hora de "espionaje nocturno" a través de la ventana.

Se pasó el tiempo pensando, pensando en tantas cosas, y sintiendo tantas otras, y eventualmente se decidió a entrar.

Abrió la ventana con sumo cuidado, usando sus largas uñas para cortar en el vidrio un agujero apenas tan grande como para meter el brazo y quitar el seguro de la ventana. Entro y cerró la ventana en el proceso aunque no puso el seguro. No quería que el frío los despierte, pero tampoco se quedaría mucho tiempo.

Floto hasta la cama y se quedo atónita, esperando… No sabía que estaba esperando, quizá que alguno de ellos despierte y la vea, aun si su presencia los asusta, para así poder sentirse notada, sentirse que valía la pena ser ella.

No es que realmente tuviera motivo para deprimirse, ella lo sabia, muy, muy en el fondo. Solo estaban durmiendo juntos, el humano Finn y su novia Bonnibel, abrazados y enfrentados uno al otro, con los largos cabellos de ambos descansando sobre la almohada, formando una combinación de amarillo y rosado. El rostro del humano estaba enterrado en el cuello de la princesa, y reflejaba una absoluta paz: eso era, probablemente, lo que había estado deseando desde los doce años.

Tres años después, su sueño se cumplió.

La princesa abrazaba al humano como a un ser frágil, débil, impotente… Lo era a su manera: en el corazón. Sabía que el humano había sufrido mucho por ella, y le dolía –oh, como le dolía. Por eso lo abrazaba, no por temor a que se perdiera, sino por temor a perderlo ella.

La vampiresa floto hacia el humano y acaricio su rostro, haciéndolo murmurar algo en sueños, pero sin despertarlo. Y pensaba "¿Y si me voy? ¿Y de verdad, para siempre, que pasaría? ¿Que podría cambiar si yo ya no estoy? ¿Estarían mejor ellos si yo me voy? ¿Serian mas felices si yo me voy?". La respuesta a todas sus preguntas parecía decir que era mejor dejar a los mortales ser mortales, dejarlos estar juntos y ella irse a un rincón lejano en Ooo… O a la Nocheosfera y encontrar un inmortal con quien quiera estar, suponiendo claro que fuera posible olvidarse tan pronto de ellos dos.

Odiaba cuando dormían juntos sin ella, de verdad que lo odiaba, porque sabia que se veían perfectos juntos. Floto junto a la princesa y acaricio su cabello: largo y sedoso, sorprendentemente suave para estar hecho de goma sintética.

Se sentía mal, triste, con un ardor en el estomago. Se alejo de la cama, flotando hacia la salida cuando una voz suave atrajo su atención.

-¿Marceline? -era la voz del humano. Por un momento la vampiresa pensó en lanzarse rápido a un rincón, a una sombra, y hacer el viejo truco vampiro de "desaparecer". Pero era tarde, el humano ya estaba medio sentado, viéndola como a un espectro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Shh -silencio Marceline y miro a la princesa y luego al humano, -Bonnibel duerme…

-Oh, claro -bajo el tono de voz, no queriendo despertar a la figura que dormía a su lado, aun abrazándolo. -¿Qué haces aquí?

La vampiresa pensó una excusa buena… Nada le llego, así que invento una _muy_ mala.

-Zombies…

-… ¿Como dices?

Bonnibel se movió en sueños, obviamente escuchando lo que decían, pero sin entenderlo.

La vampiresa se acerco al humano, hasta el punto de que sus rostros casi se tocan.

-Escuche que había una plaga de zombies… Ya sabes, en días de tormenta se levantan y buscan cabezas humanas y… no lo se, les gusta el clima, es lo suyo.

Era una excusa terrible, y ella lo sabía, pero el humano tenía fama de ingenuo. Se vieron a los ojos por unos instantes, perdiéndose en la pupila del otro, hasta que Finn parpadeo varias veces con furia, como si hubiera golpeado una señal de transito con la cabeza.

-Espera, pero los zombies no buscan cabezas, comen sesos. Y esto no es una tormenta… es solo un viento.

-¿Y tu crees que un zombie sabe la diferencia? -el humano no se lo trago esta vez. Marceline comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, su rostro se puso rojo ante la insistente mirada del humano, pero no sabia que más decir, estaba a punto de gritarle.

-Espera… ¿querías venir a dormir con nosotros, verdad?

Silencio. Ella no tenía nada que decir para negarlo. El ya lo sabia, se le notaba en el rostro la expresión de victoria.

-¡Si, querías dormir con nosotros! -se golpeo a si mismo mentalmente al notar que hablo demasiado fuerte, pero la princesa a su lado no se movió.

La vampiresa refunfuño por lo bajo, lista para insultar al humano y largarse, pero Finn puso su mano sobre la de ella, enviando calor a su helado cuerpo no-muerto.

-Solo tenías que pedirlo.

El calor de la mano del mortal se transfirió a todo su cuerpo, y pronto se encontró sudando y muy sonrojada, e incapaz de apartar su vista del azul marino de los ojos de su amante humano.

Deseaba tocarlo, tocarlo justo como el la estaba tocando ahora. Extiendo su mano libre a su rostro para acariciarlo, aun avergonzada por la situación pero con el deseo de hacerle saber que le agradecía por ser tan horrendamente comprensivo…

Pero a su vez, sintió deseos de golpearlo en el rostro cuando lo vio sacar la lengua para jactarse de que _tenía_ razón. En un arrebato de furia, saco las uñas y las deslizo por el rostro del humano, rasgando apenas la piel pero aun así causándole dolor.

-¡Auch! Marcy… -gimió Finn al sentir el corte sobre su piel. Llevo su mano al rostro y noto que era una herida muy superficial, apenas un rasguño. -Eso fue muy malo -no pudo contener una risita ante el temperamento de la vampiresa. Siempre había considerado que era peligrosa y atractiva… excitante y diferente… se sentía tan identificado con ella a veces.

-_Soy_ muy mala -dijo Marceline tratando de defender, pero le resulto difícil al sentir una suave mano rosa acaricia su pierna.

-No, no lo eres -dijo una somnolienta Bonnibel, -no como quieres que todos crean. Y Finn tiene razón, si te sentías sola, solo tenias que-

-¿Y que iba a hacer? ¿Meterme con ustedes? No quería interrumpirlos.

-De hecho -interrumpió el humano, avecinando una pelea (ya había visto muchas de esas), -eso habría estado bien, quiero decir, ehm… extraño que duermas con nosotros. Bueno, a ambas. También extraño a Bonny cuando duermo solo contigo, Marcy -la princesa rió al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por el humano. Le había tomado tanto trabajo convencerlo para que deje de llamarla "Princesa" todo el tiempo.

-Entonces… ¿ustedes quieren que duerma aquí? -intento hablar con seguridad, pero entre la mano de Finn sobre la suya y la de la princesa acariciando su pierna, se sentía indefensa… desnuda, casi.

-Duh-uh, eso es obvio.

-¡Claro que si! -Finn se separo de la vampiresa (haciéndola extrañar su toque al instante) y se alejo de ambas mujeres, desplazándose por la cama y dejando un espacio para la vampiresa entre medio de ambos.

Marceline sintió un ardor en el pecho, fuerte, muy intenso. Es ese momento incomodo, molesto y desagradable en el que te das cuenta de que tu corazón late de nuevo, no porque estas bebiendo sangre sino porque realmente lo siente así.

Para un vampiro, saber que hay alguien o algo que te importa tanto como para hacer que tu corazón lata, es incomodo: significa que puedes salir lastimado, _demasiado_. La muerte es una señora que no perdona (o un Señor, específicamente, con un jardín Zen y todo).

Ese es un temor constante de Marceline, y lo era ahora también… pero en este momento le importaba realmente poco.

Porque la verdad de la historia es, que en serio deseaba dormir abrazada a alguien.

-Ustedes son… -iba a decir grandiosos, los mejores, las personas que mas amaba, pero se contuvo, tratando de mantener su fachada insensible de siempre. -Bueno lo hare, pero solo porque me lo piden así.

Les dio la espalda y se recostó sobre la cama. Rápidamente se deshizo de su chaqueta, bufanda, camiseta y pantalones, tuvo unos problemas con las botas pero eventualmente salieron, quedándose solo en su musculosa y su ropa interior azul (azul marino, exactamente).

La princesa sonrío cuando Marceline se recostó a su lado, abrazándola con fuerza de la cintura y haciendo arder el cuerpo de la vampiresa. Finn, por su parte, se sonrojo con fuerza, aun poco acostumbrado a ver mujeres medio desnudas, y perdiendo el valor que había tenido hasta el momento. Torpemente se recostó junto a las mujeres y extendió el brazo para abrazar a Marceline de la cintura mientras su mano descansaba en la cintura y codo de Bonnibel.

Marceline no dijo nada, solo se movió un poco, buscando su posición más cómoda hasta que la encontró, con el rostro a unos centímetros del de la princesa y su espalda pegada al pecho de Finn.

Pusieron las sabanas sobre sus cuerpos, tapando el frío que entraba por aquel agujero en la ventana (Marceline debería disculparse por eso después). Marceline fue besada primero por Bonnibel, sintiendo un sabor dulce y tibio. Después beso a Finn de la misma forma, pero el beso fue caliente y muy suave. Y finalmente, Finn y la princesa se besaron, en un beso simplemente _húmedo_.

Acariciaron cada uno el cuerpo de las otras dos personas. No de manera sexual, con suavidad tímida, tanteando las partes tan familiares y sintiéndose en comodidad con lo otros dos. Marceline pensó que, por más patético que sonara, ahora mismo los tres se sentían como uno…

-¿Chicas?

-¿Si, Finn?

-Saben… bueno, me encanta esto, de verdad. Es _rombastico_ dormir con ustedes asi.

-Seguro Finn, a mi también me encanta -rió suavemente la princesa.

-Hey, ¡deberíamos dormir asi siempre!

-Pues… -ahora fue el turno de Bonnibel de sonrojarse, -cuando cumplas dieciocho, ambos pueden vivir aquí conmigo.

-¿¡Oh, que!? ¿Tanto tiempo? Hombre, eso si apesta…

-¡Oigan ustedes dos! -hablo Marceline, retorciéndose un poco y hablando casi en un rugido. -Los amo, los adoro de verdad chico-y digo _de verdad_, pero si no me dejan dormir, les juro que los desangrare hasta matarlos.

Silencio absoluto. Ambos mortales murmuraron una disculpa y volvieron a abrazarse. No estaban seguros de si la amenaza era cierta, pero era seguro que no querían averiguarlo.


	2. Cinco minutos mas

_Solo cinco minutos: Gumball es victima del estres, asi que sus amantes deciden ayudarlo a deshacerse de su tension, a su muy particular manera._

* * *

Tres horas nada más para el gran baile, y aun tantas cosas por hacer. Solo contando con los dedos esta: terminar de enviar las invitaciones, acabar de decorar el castillo, terminar la cena y el postre, conseguir una banda de remplazo porque la anterior tuvo un encuentro cercano con un Golem de mucosidad (bestias de las alcantarillas, son una plaga), terminar de preparar la defensa para evitar cualquier ataque durante el baile, y claro, ducharse, arreglarse y poner una gran sonrisa de felicidad sin importar lo agotado que se sienta.

De solo pensarlo, Gumball del Dulce Reino sentía recibir un puñetazo en el cerebro y un fuerte ardor en los ojos. Y siempre sentía las mariposas en el estomago cuando pensaba que toda la realeza de Ooo se reuniría en _su_ castillo.

Tanta responsabilidad, tanto que hacer, tanto que pensar, tanto que arreglar, solucionar, corregir, preparar, reinar…

Era una pesadilla. No siempre odiaba ser príncipe, y la mayoría de las veces apreciaba la responsabilidad, el deber –y porque no, el poder de ser el líder de un pueblo. Pero en momentos así desearía tirar todo a la basura: tomar la corona y dársela a algún imbecil despreocupado, y correr, correr tan lejos que nadie lo encuentre y construir un laboratorio con un observatorio en el medio de la nada, solo para poder tener un momento para sentarse y estar en paz.

Gumball apretó el puño y le dio un puñetazo a la pared más cercana, provocando un sonoro ruido y lastimándose la mano. La pared estaba intacta, desde luego. Si fuera Fionna podría haberla hecho pedazos, pero no lo era.

_Bolas de dulce_, pensó, _si_ _tan solo fuera tan fácil como eso. Solo… irme._

Froto su mano herida, intentando hacer pasar el dolor. Al menos podía tener cinco minutos de descanso, cinco minutos para recostarse sobre la cama y poner la almohada sobre su cabeza y acallar cualquier voz, interna o externa.

Y cinco minutos para ponerle hielo a esa mano.

El camino a su habitación fue sumamente silencioso (exactamente lo que el príncipe necesitaba), con todos preparando el baile en el Gran Salón.

Al subir las escaleras a su alcoba, sin embargo, escucho un ruido. Un murmullo mas bien, ninguna palabra en especifico, solo una voz que hablaba.

Quizá debería haber corrido, pero dio un paso adelante. Otro escalón y el murmullo se convirtió en una voz de mujer. Otro lento pasó más y la voz fue mas clara. Otro escalón, y una voz de hombre se hizo también presente.

Y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta lo entendió sin tener que entrar. Solo dos personas podían estar en su cuarto si el no estaba presente.

-Lee, realmente no debemos hacer esto -escucho a la voz de mujer, claramente la de Fionna, hablando dentro de cuarto.

-¿Por qué no? Será divertido, además no es como si no pudiéramos estar aquí y todo eso, yo tengo la llave de este lugar -respondió Lee, en una voz mas ronca de lo habitual.

-Marshall…

No hubo mas ruido de voces, pero pronto sintió el sonido de su cama, y de movimiento. Un sonrojo invadió su rostro cuando escucho un gemido salir de la habitación.

Entrar seria algo _incomodo_… pero quedarse fuera seria incomodo, irrespetuoso, desconsiderado… si, entrar era mejor.

No se sorprendió al encontrar a sus amantes, Marshall Lee, el rey vampiro y la humana Fionna recostados en la cama, estando el vampiro sobre ella y apretándola contra las sabanas, intentando levantar su blusa.

-¡Gumball! -grito la humana, no pudiendo evitar ponerse roja al sentirse descubierta. Lee, por otro lado, se levanto apenas un poco y vio al príncipe mientra sonreía con malicia, sintiéndose tan listo.

-PB, ¿Qué hay? ¿Gran baile esta noche, eh? Escuche que tus músicos se mataron, ¿te importa si cae mi banda por aquí?

-¿Porque?

-Porque tengo la mejor banda de Ooo, duh.

-No es de eso de lo que estoy hablando, sino de _esto_ -trato de pausar al hablar y de mantener el control, pero el rojo enfurecido de su rostro dio a saber que le era muy difícil: -De todos los lugares de Ooo, tienen ustedes que venir a hacerlo a mi habitación.

-¡Fue su idea, Gumball! -grito la humana, y tomo al vampiro de los hombros y lo empujo lejos. Habría impactado contra el suelo pero floto en el aire, evitando el impacto.

-Oh por favor Fifi, si no hubieras querido que continuara me habrías pateado lejos, como ahora.

-Si, el tiene razón en eso -el príncipe tuvo que darle la razón al vampiro, pues culparlo solo a el por esto seria quitarle crédito a Fionna. Ella no es ninguna niña pequeña. Mucho menos era indefensa

-Ehh… -viéndose acorralada, la humana tuvo que ceder, -_Realmente_, vinimos a apoyarte con el gran baile, Marshall con su banda y yo quería dirigir la defensa del castillo… Pero queríamos sorprenderte así que entramos por aquí y Marshall se arrojo a mí y… Maldito vampiro, tu planeaste todo… -lo dijo no con furia, sino con resignación.

-Y tú cediste, muchas gracias. Pero eso es cierto, Gumgum -se acerco al príncipe, acariciando su rostro con el dorso de su mano, -vinimos a darte una mano para que no te vuelvas loco y te salgan ojeras y estés todo estresado… Más o menos como estas ahora.

-Gracias, pero serán una distracción mas bien.

-No tienes opción -la humana camino hacia el y lo tomo de la mano –la que tenia herida, enviando un espasmo de dolor al cerebro del príncipe y haciéndolo temblar. -¿Qué ocurre?

-Mano… la mano…

-Oh… ¡OH por Glob!, ¿que hiciste, jugaste luchas contra la pared? -su expresión fue de horror al ver la mano herida, de un color azul y con manchas rojas en los nudillos.

-Wow, y parece que la pared gano. ¿Ves? Por eso vinimos, porque si te estresas peleas contra la pared y pierdes -el príncipe no se molesto en refutar lo absurdo del comentario del vampiro, prefirió frotarse su adolorida mano. Lee, sin embargo, tomo la mano del príncipe con la suya con extrema suavidad y comenzó a depositar besos en ella, besando las partes azules y lamiendo de vez en cuando, sacando suaves gemidos de dolor y de excitación del príncipe.

Eventualmente introdujo uno de los dedos en su boca y comenzó a lamerlo, aumentando el calor del cuerpo de Gumball y haciéndolo temblar. Sintió a la humana aferrarse a su cuerpo, también visiblemente excitada. Parecía que quería decirle al vampiro que se detuviera, pero al mismo tiempo no podía dejar de verlo, mientras con sus manos acariciaba el torso del príncipe, desabotonando lentamente su atuendo real.

Cuando acabo de lamer y chupar todos los dedos, el vampiro se alejo. -¿Cómo esta tu mano?

Respirando agitadamente, y con la humana acabando de quitarle el traje real, el monarca noto que el dolor en su mano había desaparecido casi por completo. No solo eso, su mano ahora estaba un poco menos azul y sus nudillos ya no sangraban.

-¿Me curaste la mano?

-En parte. Volverá a doler en unos minutos. Podría darte de mi sangre y se curaría por completo, o -ahora fue el turno del vampiro de tirar al suelo su camisa a cuadros, quedando solo en musculosa y exhibiendo su delgado aunque atlético cuerpo, -puedo darte más de mi saliva. Tu decides.

El príncipe tembló ante tal comentario e intercambio miradas con la suplicante Fionna y el insinuador Marshall. Sobrepasado por la excitación se separo de la humana y le hablo a su Sirvienta Mentita a través de su walkie talkie.

-Me-mentita, por favor contesta Mentita.

La voz la sirvienta vino distante desde el aparato: -Si Su alteza, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-No me siento bien, me tomare cinco minutos mas… ¿Podrías encargarte de todo un momento?

No hubo respuesta instantánea, pero cuando llego, se escucho una risilla del otro lado del talkie: -Por supuesto mi príncipe, tómese _todo_ el tiempo que necesite.

Tirando el aparato al suelo, que cayo junto a su traje, el monarca observo a sus mejores amigos-ahora amantes con deseo. -Solo cinco minutos.


	3. Sus caballeros

_Sus caballeros: Nunca debes meterte con la Dulce Princesa. Jamas. Finn y Marceline son los guardaespaldas de la princesa, y darian todo por ella. Y pobre del que se ponga en su camino._

* * *

Los puños de Finn comenzaban a dolerle mas y mas mientras mas golpeaba a la masa temblante frente a el. En el estomago, en la pierna, el rostro, el pecho, el rostro de nuevo, la entrepierna (varias patadas en la entrepierna, una y otra vez). Cada golpe resonaba con fuerza en el aire y sacaba gemidos de dolor de su victima, quien prácticamente se estaba ahogando en la sangre que escupía. En cada golpe, el árbol contra el que estaba apresado temblaba y crujía, rompiéndose parte de su estructura con cada potente puñetazo y amenazando con partirse a la mitad en cualquier momento.

Unos pasos detrás, la princesa observaba a Finn disciplinar al hombre con una furia ciega casi demencial. Era aterrador y al mismo tiempo inspirador verlo así, ver tanta fuerza en un cuerpo tan pequeño. Por supuesto no dudaba de la pureza del corazón del humano para hacer uso de su casi sobrenatural fuerza física.

Solo… se preocupaba cuando se dejaba llevar por el enojo.

-Finn -dijo la princesa casi con timidez, pero el humano no pudo oírla (o simplemente decidió ignorarla) entre los gritos de su victima y el sonido de sus golpes. -¡Finn!

-¿Eh? -el humano detuvo su ataque y volteo hacia la princesa, quien lo veía consternada.

-Ya estoy bien Finn. En serio, ya paso -el humano clavo la mirada en la mejilla de la princesa: aun estaba roja del golpe que aquel bastardo le había dado. Cuando lo vio acercándose a la princesa con una daga envenenada (podía ver el veneno escurrirse por la hoja del arma) se molesto, sacando su lado heroico y protector. Pero cuando le dio un puñetazo limpio en el rostro a la princesa, simplemente enloqueció. _Ese_ fue su lado más violento y salvaje.

Sintió el deseo de continuar golpeándolo, casi ignorante del hecho de que podría morir en cualquier instante. No que _matar_ sea algo nuevo para el, pero ¿asesinar a los golpes a alguien desarmado? Eso era un _nuevo nivel_.

-Lo siento princesa, me deje llevar.

Llevo las manos a su camisa y se limpio la sangre, manchando todo pecho de un rojo oscuro.

El asesino yacía ahora en el suelo –pues sin Finn sujetándolo contra el árbol, ya no podía mantenerse en pie. Se trataba de una criatura con rasgos de zorro, un hibrido tal vez. Sus ropas estaban ahora rasgadas y tenia moretones en cada parte visible de su cuerpo, y una gran cantidad de sangre saliendo de su boca. Uno de sus ojos estaba reventado, y a simple vista, parecía un cadáver.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -Finn camino hasta estar al lado de la princesa. Estaba conciente de que no debía verse muy agradable: todo sudado y cubierto de sangre, y con una pequeña magulladura en el labio (el único golpe que el asesino acertó). También tenía el cabello suelto pues había perdido su gorro en medio del forcejeo.

-Si, estoy bien, es solo un golpe. Por suerte esa daga no me toco o ahora estaría más que muerta.

-¡Princesa, yo nunca hubiera permitido eso! -aquello era evidente, pero el humano sentía la necesidad de resaltar que el era su protector, su _caballero_. No que la princesa no lo supiera ya…

-Lo se tontito, gracias por acompañarme a través del bosque… si no hubieras estado aquí, no se que hubiera hecho -probablemente se hubiera defendido, hubiera intento patear al asesino, correr, buscar un arma, esconderse… no era una princesa inútil, pero ante un asesino experto, no tenia tantas posibilidades de ganar.

-Princesa… -dijo Finn casi en un gemido, aun excitado por la pelea e intrigado por el sonrojo en el rostro de la princesa. -Le juro que siempre la protegeré -se agacho ceremoniosamente y llevo una mano a su corazón, mientras que la otra tomaba la mano de la princesa, haciéndola sonrojar aun mas, -y le prometo, que siempre estaré para ti, pase lo que pase -agacho aun mas la cabeza hasta que su rostro toco la mano de la princesa, depositando un beso en ella, sintiendo en sus labios la suavidad de su piel de azúcar.

La princesa tembló un poco por el tacto, soltando una risita por lo excitante de la situación. No que nunca antes la hayan besado en la muñeca, eso era algo habitual para una princesa, incluso había tenido situaciones mas tradicionalmente "románticas" con otras personas.

Pero esta ocasión era única, simplemente por el hecho de que Finn era quien la estaba besando.

En el preciso momento en que el humano separo sus labios de la piel de la princesa (y por razones que nada tienen que ver con el azar), un murciélago salio de entre unos arbustos y asusto a ambos jóvenes, casi golpeando al humano en el rostro y haciendo que cayera al piso.

-Hola chicos, ¿que hacen? -dijo el murciélago, que tenia patas muy pequeñas, casi como brazos, así como unos grandes ojos azules.

Y aparte de eso, el murciélago era un _vampiro_ en realidad.

-¡Marceline! No me asustes así, me haces quedar como un bobo -gimió Finn desde el piso, pero la vampiresa pareció no escucharlo, pues se le quedo mirando fijamente con una expresión casi hambrienta.

-¿Qué te paso a ti? -Finn podía notar la preocupación en la voz de la vampiresa, haciendo que se sintiera menos molesto por el repentino susto. - Y a el… -Marceline miro detrás de Finn, hacia un bulto rojo que se arrastraba por el piso: el asesino seguía vivo (vagamente) e intentaba huir lo mejor que podía. -¡Y que demonios te paso a ti Bonnibel! -ahora floto hacia la princesa, sin despegar la vista de su roja y probablemente aun adolorida mejilla.

-Esto es solo-

-¡El punk aquel quiso asesinar a la princesa! -grito el humano molesto, como si hubiera recordado de repente que estaba rabioso contra ese "punk".

-¿Asesinarla?

-¡Con una daga envenenada!

-¡Que gusano! -la voz de la vampiresa se hizo acida y aterradora mientras volvía a su forma humana. Con rapidez floto hasta el asesino y puso un pie sobre su cuerpo, clavando el taco de su bota en su espalda con tal fuerza que podía hacerle un agujero a la piel con facilidad. -¿Cómo se te ocurre tratar de asesinar a _mi_ princesa? -dijo en un siseo.

Inmediatamente, Finn protesto:- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que tu princesa?

-Bueno, _nuestra_ princesa -aclaro Marceline, fastidiada por el comentario del humano (aunque debía reconocer que era cierto).

-Me pagaron… -dijo el asesino, en voz tan suave que parecía un susurro, pero realmente lo que ocurría era que tenia perforado un pulmón, aunque no estaba seguro si fue por los golpes de Finn o por la bota de Marceline.

-Ahórratelo, estas a punto de morir. Si quieres rezarle a Glob…también ahórratelo -libero su peso de aquel cuerpo y lo pateo para voltearlo y que quede boca arriba. El aroma de la sangre era muy intenso, tanto que sus colmillos se extendieron, listos para clavarse en su presa. Y esa era su intención. Se arrodillo hasta llegar al cuello de su victima, mientras Finn la observaba, excitado y deseando la muerte de aquel cuerpo ensangrentado.

La princesa contemplo la escena con horror, pero aunque en parte deseaba que aquel hombre recibiera un castigo, no quería someterlo a ser "devorado" por un vampiro.

-¡Basta Marceline! -protesto Bonnibel, tomando a la vampiresa del hombro y apartándola de su victima, incluso colocándose entre ella y el casi-cadáver para evitar que lo acabe.

-¡Pero es un gusano! -siseo la vampiresa, ahora enseñando sus colmillos libremente. -¡Y un punk!

-Lo se, y créeme que a mi también me encantaría patearlo y arrojar su trasero a un calabozo, pero Finn ya hizo un estupendo trabajo con el -volteo para ver al aventurero, ahora de pie y buscando su gorro. -Y cuando digo que hizo un gran trabajo, digo que lo hizo pedazos.

-Si, eso ya lo note -intento tranquilizar su cuerpo, regresar a los colmillos al interior de su boca, a su tamaño normal. Fue difícil en exceso, pero lo consiguió.

-Habrías estado orgulloso de el, ¡lo golpeo hasta que no pudo mas! -ahora la princesa trataba de imitar al humano, lanzando golpes invisibles al aire, aunque con gran falta de técnica y de una forma que la hacia ver mas tierna que amenazante.

-¿Ah si? -la vampiresa floto junto al humano, quien ya había encontrado el gorro y se lo estaba colocando en la cabeza, feliz de recuperar su marca de identidad. - ¿Es cierto eso, Finny? ¿Protegiste a nuestra princesa, héroe?

Finn pudo notar el tono fastidioso de Marceline. Era ese tono que usaba cuando quería hacerlo enfadar. Pero no se iba a dejar insultar.

-Pues si, ya sabes, es que… como no estabas por aquí, tuve que hacer el trabajo por ti.

La expresión de Marceline cambio totalmente, enseriándose de repente, como si pensara algo que decir. Finn estaba al borde de echarse a reír o de echarse a correr (o ambos), dependiendo de la reacción de la vampiresa.

Cuando escucho que la reina vampiro se hecho a reír, el hizo lo mismo, feliz de no tener que escapar de su ira.

-Eres genial, humano -suspiro Marceline, aun entre risas. Floto alrededor de Finn, observándolo de pies a cabeza como quien inspecciona una pieza de carne, y en un movimiento rápido tomo al humano por los hombros y junto sus labios con los de el.

Finn tembló, y se sintió casi desvanecer ante el delicioso beso de la vampiresa. Permaneció quieto por un instante, para después responder al beso con calor y amor, aunque aun con cierta timidez y vergüenza características de el.

Bonnibel rió al ver a sus dos caballeros, su novio y novia, besarse entre si. Llevo la mano a su mejilla lastimada, acariciándola. Aun le dolía, pero no era algo que no pudiera aguantar. En especial si tenia tan buena vista para distraerse.

El humano sintió las manos de la vampiresa abrazarlo por la cintura, elevándolo levemente en el aire junto a ella y provocando que, instintivamente, la abrasase de la espalda para evitar caer (aun si era una caída de menos de un metro).

Ahora Bonnibel sentía calor… demasiado. Era un día caluroso, si, pero no era ese el tipo de calor que estaba sintiendo. Sentía cosquillas en la piel y ardor en el estomago y, en pocas palabras, estaba excitada por ver a sus dos parejas besándose y aun cuando no sentía de interrumpirlos, no se sentía nada confortable observando tal escena en medio del bosque y con un asesino inconciente a tres metros de ella.

-¿Se divierten mucho, verdad?

La vampiresa y el humano reaccionaron, como si acabaran de recordar que había otra persona junto a ellos. Marceline perdió por un segundo la concentración y cayo al piso, tirando al humano con el.

-Auch, yo quería estar cerca de ti, pero no si te caes y me clavas el codo en el ombligo…

-Lo siento Finn -Marceline se levanto, visiblemente avergonzada (aunque notablemente no arrepentida) por lo sucedido. -¿Te sentías celosa, Princesa?

-Siempre tan encantadora, Marceline -dijo la princesa con cierto enojo en la voz. Si era real o no, Marceline no supo distinguirlo.

-Ya me conoces -ahora fue el turno de la princesa de recibir un beso de Marceline, solo que esta vez fue uno rápido y húmedo, casi prohibido.

Sonrojada, Bonnibel observo como Marceline levantaba al humano del suelo y lo arrojaba contra ella, sin molestarse en especificar que quería. No que la princesa no lo supiera ya.

-Finn…

-¿Si, princesa?

No hubo respuesta, pues Bonnibel tomo al humano del rostro y lentamente, de forma casi dolorosa, deposito un tímido beso en los labios del humano.

Era la primera vez que ellos se besaban. Solo habían tenido besos indirectos hasta ahora, a través de Marceline, haciendo de aquel beso algo mas que esperado y deseado.

Se separaron después de unos segundos, sin dejar de verse a los ojos y riendo como dos niños pequeños.

-Ahora que eso esta arreglado -dijo la vampiresa, abrazando a ambos de la cintura y pegándolos a su cuerpo, - y si no tienen nada mejor que hacer ¿quieren ir a mi casa? Puedo poner música y podemos, ya saben, continuar esta conversación.

Casi al unísono, las otras dos voces contestaron "si", y pronto estuvieron volando sobre el lomo de la ahora gigantesca vampiresa, dejando al asesino en la que pronto seria su tumba. Antes de desvanecerse, no pudo dejar de lamentarse el momento en que accedió asesinar a una princesa que tenia tales caballeros para cuidarla.


	4. Camisetas

_Camisetas iguales: Celosa de las salidas privadas de Gumball y Lee, Fionna invita a ambos hombres a ir de aventura, y les tiene un regalo especial preparado._

* * *

-Fionna, no puedes estar hablando en serio… -dijo Marshall Lee, mas en un gemido que en su voz natural, mientras un sonrojo azul cubría su rostro.

-¡Claro que hablo en serio! Mira a Gumball, el no se esta quejando.

-De hecho me estoy quejando internamente, no quería ofender tus sentimientos…

-¿Entonces no te gusta la camiseta? -la humana señalo la camisa que estaba usando: era blanca y en el centro tenia el rostro de ambos, Lee y Gumball, y la leyenda "Noche de chicos". Ambos hombres llevaban unas similares, siendo la de Lee una camiseta con el rostro de Gumball, mientras el príncipe usaba un delantal con bordes rosas con el rostro gruñón del vampiro.

De lejos, Cake veía a los tres jóvenes (en un sentido de apariencia, siendo que Lee tenia diez veces mas edad que los tres juntos) con una amplia sonrisa y a punto de soltar una carcajada. Desde su lugar, toda la escena se veía sumamente ridícula, aun para su compañera-tan-fuera-de-este-mundo. Debía admitir, eso si, que se veían tiernos con las camisetas iguales.

-A mí si me gustan, Príncipe -dijo Cake torpemente, intentando que no se note lo gracioso que le resultaba todo esto.

-Gracias, Cake… al menos alguien me quiere como para apreciar mis camisetas -dijo Fionna con cierta tristeza. Miro a ambos hombres en un intento de transmitirles su enfado. Funciono, porque Lee se rasco nerviosamente detrás del cuello, mientras la expresión de Gumball se suavizo casi hasta llegar a la tristeza, sintiéndose culpable por haber ofendido los sentimientos de su amiga.

-Me gustan -volvió a decir Cake, y estallo en carcajadas, rodando por el suelo como una bola mientras hablaba, -¡porque parecen unos trillizos que su mami les hace usar la misma ropa!

La humana gruño con fastidio ante el comentario de su hermana, especialmente porque se sentía ofendida y triste más que exclusivamente "molesta". Era tristeza de que su "regalo" no solo no les había gustado a los chicos, sino que los hacia ver a los tres como trillizos… Ella no quería pasar por hermana de ellos, quería estar siempre con ellos pero no de esa forma.

Al ver la dolida expresión de Fionna, el vampiro floto hasta Cake y le dio una patada que la hizo saltar en su lugar por el dolor. Se estiro hasta la altura del vampiro que flotaba junto a ella.

-¡Oye porque hiciste eso, cara de moco!

-Que tacto tienes, Cake… -la gata hizo una expresión confundida por el comentario y el vampiro señalo a la humana, quien ahora les daba la espalda mientras Gumball trataba de animarla en un esfuerzo inútil.

Ahora Cake se sentía culpable. Se estiro hasta Fionna y ronroneo a su lado para llamar su atención. Por un instante la humana la ignoro, pero cuando la vio a los ojos supo que se sentía mal por haberse reído.

-Cariño, sabes que no lo dije en serio, ¡solo jugaba contigo!

Fionna frunció el seño, pero tuvo que admitir que quizás estaba sobreactuando. Abrazo a Cake y la ayudo a colocarse sobre su cabeza. -Lo se Cake, lo se.

-Y nosotros también lo lamentamos Fionna -dijo el príncipe mientras tomaba la mano de la humana, -¿verdad Lee?

El mencionado floto hasta Fionna y la abrazo del cuello, apegándola a su cuerpo en un abrazo casi fraternal, cortándole un poco la respiración. -Por supuesto que si… Hey, al menos el delantal de G. se ve dulce.

Fionna rió lo que pudo con la falta de aire. -Si eso creo… Lee… no respiro.

-Oh, lo siento -dejo ir a la humana de su sobrenatural agarre, permitiéndole respirar normalmente.

-Uff, gracias. Miren si… no quieren usar las camisetas cool que les hice, esta bien.

-¿Estas segura? -dijo el príncipe, mientra el vampiro flotaba junto a el y a su alrededor como un mosquito, rodeando al príncipe y a la humana.

-Si, esta genial, en serio. Es solo que… ehm… -se sentía tímida por alguna razón, hablando rápido y trabándose en algunas palabras. -Es que me sentí muy mal cuando supe que tuvieron una Noche de chicos sin mí. ¡Ustedes siempre me invitan para que estemos juntos! ¿Por qué salieron sin mí?

El príncipe y el vampiro se vieron a los ojos, inseguros de que responder. Lee había flotado de manera casi intencional hasta estar junto a Fionna, y ahora veía al príncipe por sobre el hombro de la muchacha, algo que ella noto.

-Ehhhh… -dijeron ambos casi al mismo tiempo y de la misma forma, como si hubieran estado ensayando el hecho quedarse sin una buena explicación que dar.

-Ugh, saben que, olvídenlo. Me largo de aquí -dijo Fionna al alejarse de ellos, pero fue detenida cuando Lee floto frente a ella mas rápido que un parpadeo, y liberando una corriente de aire al volar a tal velocidad.

-Detén tus pies. Fionna… ¿en verdad es eso lo que te molesta?

-Pues… ¡si! Pero solo porque no me dijeron que iban a salir solos. Me siento excluida, como si tuviera la peste o algo así…

-Wow, okey, ahora alguien esta siendo ultra-dramática.

-¡Ya lo se, y se que esta mal pero aun sigo molesta! -grito, lastimando su garganta en el proceso. Su voz resonó fuerte en todo el acantilado donde se encontraban.

-Ustedes son mis mejores amigos y a veces me vuelven loca… _Tu_ me vuelves loca - Lee se sintió alagado y avergonzado, -y creí que ahora saldrían solo ustedes dos, sin mi…

-Fionna… -la humana volteo al sentir la voz del príncipe y su mano en su hombro, -eso es ridículo, tu eres la mejor amiga que yo eh tenido. Quizás la única amiga autentica que me quiere por quien soy, y no por ser un-

-¿Príncipe fastidio y pedante?

-Si, eso mismo, gracias Lee… -una vena se inflamo en la frente del gobernante, pero decidió tragarse su enfado y proseguir, -Y lamentamos haber salido sin avisarte.

-Esta bien… -se apresuro a responder la humana, sintiendo ahora incomodidad por los tres pares de ojos observándola mientras experimentaba su berrinche.

-Pero ahora -dijo el vampiro y floto para tomar del hombro a los mortales, -tenemos la oportunidad de compensarte. Hagamos algo _asombroso_… ¡al extremo! -grito imitando la voz de Fionna lo mejor que pudo (el resultado fue terrible), haciendo reír tanto a la humana como al príncipe.

Ahora ya se sentía mejor, mas relajada… El capricho había pasado, y mas tarde se podría disculpar por ello, pero ahora aun sentía la necesidad de decir una ultima cosa.

-Pero prométanme que me incluirán en sus cosas privadas.

El vampiro trago saliva para evitar gritar por lo sorpresivo del comentario, mientras el príncipe abría la boca para exclamar algo, pero cualquier comentario surgió y murió en su garganta.

-¿Y ahora a ustedes que les pasa? -dijo Cake alzando una ceja, confundida por la repentina actitud de los hombres. -Ni que fueran a asaltar un banco, o asustar jovencitas, o a… -dejo de hablar, y abrió los ojos lo mas que pudo mientras su cerebro procesaba una y otra vez la realización que había tenido.

Una vez que lo entendió, río por lo bajo. Mejor era no decir nada… por ahora.

-¿Cómo dices? -dijo Gumball.

-¡Si! Inclúyanme en eso privado que hacen, al menos una vez -exclamo la aventurera. Por el tono de su voz, Gumball podía notar que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

-Fionna, yo no-

-Esta bien –los tres pares de ojos se apoyaron sobre el vampiro cuando este hablo, casi ahogándose en su propia saliva, evitando así que el príncipe hablara y los hundiera aun más en el lodo: -la próxima vez que hagamos algo privado, estas invitada.

Fionna, sintiéndose tocada de verdad, abrazo a los dos hombres, apretándolos con fuerza contra su cuerpo y enviándoles su propio calor, haciendo a ambos sonrojar y sacando una risa perversa del vampiro. -Gracias chicos son los mejores. ¡Y ahora vamos, que tenemos una aventura por delante! -corrió hacia el borde del abismo, dejando a los dos solos, mientras Cake los veía hacia atrás sobre la cabeza de Fionna y se reía en sus caras, sabiendo ahora de sus _actividades_.

-Hombre, realmente debemos contarle.

-Lo se…

-Solo la hacemos poner triste.

-Lo se…

-¿Viste ese rostro, man? No puedo soportar que me ponga ese rostro, no lo resisto. Me arrojaría al sol para no tener que verla llorar.

-Lo se -cansado de repetir lo mismo, el príncipe guardo silencio un instante, y finalmente sentencio -se lo contaremos mañana, ¿esta bien? -tomo la mano del vampiro con la suya, sintiendo su suavidad y apretándola con fuerza.

-Me parece perfecto… Aunque -Gumball tembló al oír esa palabra, no por la palabra en si, sino por como la pronuncio el vampiro, dando a entender que diría algo sucio, -en lugar de contárselo, podríamos mostrarle.

El príncipe no se equivoco.

-Eres un pervertido, Lee, ¡tiene 14 años! -solo la mano del vampiro, casi asqueado.

-Oh por-fa-vor. Con esa lógica yo no podría tener una cita jamás, tengo más de mil años y todos son más jóvenes que yo… incluso tu, príncipe.

El vampiro floto hacia el, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a unos centímetros. No podía decir si Lee iba a succionarle la sangre o a besarlo, pero no estaba seguro de querer saberlo…

-¡Oigan! -Grito la humana desde lejos, atrayendo la atención del vampiro y permitiéndole a Gumball respirar, -¿vienen o no?

-¡Allá vamos! -le grito a la humana y floto hasta quedar detrás del príncipe, para poder levantarlo con facilidad. -Continuaremos esto después, Gumgum.

-…Hurra -dijo Gumball, fastidiado por ese apodo que Lee le había dado.

Cargando al sonrojado príncipe en brazos, el vampiro llego hasta donde estaban la humana y su hermana gato: el borde de un acantilado. Desde lejos, se podía ver el Dulce Reino hacia la derecha, el Reino Helado a la izquierda, y en el frente se veían las montañas que brillaban en un color casi azul bajo la poca luz que aun quedaba del atardecer.

-Y -dijo el príncipe, bajándose de los hombros del vampiro mientras este se unía a la humana en su contemplación del abismo, -¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer aquí, exactamente?

-Salto al vacío.

-…Repítelo -Gumball trago saliva con fuerza.

-Salto al vacío.

-Una vez más -comenzó a sudar.

-¡Salto al vacío! -gritaron las dos hermanas y el vampiro, saltando en el aire (y Lee haciendo una pirueta mientras flotaba) con gran alegría, como si se hubieran ganado un cofre lleno de oro y gemas.

Gumball sintió su alma abandonar su cuerpo. Sintió que sus entrañas, su corazón, sus pulmones y huesos desaparecían, dejando su cuerpo como una masa informe, un fideo que puede caer al piso en cualquier momento. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no desmayarse, y más aun para hablar.

-Me voy a mi casa -dio media vuelta, listo para hacer lo dicho, pero pego un grito cuando las fría manos del vampiro lo abrazaron por atrás, arrastrándolo hasta el borde del acantilado.

-Te va a gustar, te lo prometo -le aseguro Lee, mientras apoyaba pies en el suelo por primera vez en todo el día.

-¡Si! Animo Gumball –la humana tomo de la mano a ambos hombres, haciéndolos sonrojar y provocando que ella misma tomara un tono rojizo, -Cake parara nuestra caída.

-Pero yo no estoy-

-Sin hablar, ¡hagámoslo! -grito Fionna.

-¡Demonios, claro que si! -respondió Lee.

-Oh Glob, no -gimió Gumball mientras decía sus oraciones mentales.

-Y… ¡aquí vamos! -grito Cake y se lanzaron al abismo en un Salto de Fe. Mientras caían, Gumball se prometió a si mismo que si sobrevivían, incluiría a Fionna en las actividades privadas que hace con Lee.

No se sintió muy complacido al aterrizar a salvo en el suelo.


End file.
